Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem (2014 film)/Transcript
Transcript *(On a black background, we see flickers of light. The image pulls back to reveal that it is a pupil, a close-up of Leo's eye. We then see Leo, the ribboning, mask and the words "TRADE MARK" on both sides (from the previous logo, all in gold and metallic) ease back with the ribbons moving, as "Metro Goldwyn Mayer" appears shimmering and eases itself above the ribboning. The company name is darker and appears to have a "shining" effect applied to it. The mask is also different as well. Leo roars as this happens.) *(Shires 2011 logo: The short version of the 2011 CGI castle.) *(Fade in, On a dark cloudy background, water bubble when splash we see shooting stars flying towards us, a mirrored reference to the previous logo. As the flies towards us, we follow the star to reveal that we were looking at the reflection of a lake. We follow the as they skim the lake and create ripples. We continue to fly forward line up and encircle the castle and mountain ahead. Then the word "Shires" zooms back to take its place on the castle, A circular line is drawn over the castle (in the same vein as the previous logo), which is situated on a cloudy sunset landscape, and then fade out.) *(Shires Animation Studios logo: The shorter version. Opening theme music.) *(Fade to a wide-angle shot of hedgerows, fields and trees.) *Narrator: In this picture there are forty-seven people. None of them can be seen. In thisfilm we hope to show you how not to be seen. *(Cut to another location - more shrubs and trees.) *Narrator: an inhospitable treeland, but even here, on the Earth's forest bottom, we find life. *Narrator: And not just any life Joyous, frolicking, waddling, cute and cuddly life. *(Cut to another scene with three bushes.) *Narrator: Fear not, fair viewers. For there is a man, a mad of science. A forward-thinking man who looks back. Back to a sweeter time, when there was a spice to life and everything was nice. *(Cut to a panning shot across a river in the woods.) *Narrator: And here is where he lived. *(Cut to a shack in the desert.) *Narrator: And this is where he was born. *(Cut to a camera is in a jungle and move in the direction of a temple in which their is a temple surrounded with statues. The Baby Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem climb the cliff and are at the cave's entrance. The temple is dark and gloomy inside, as we are there, looking towards the outside, as the Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem race in. Once in the cave, Zoot stops.) *Narrator: I must profess, sir, this man, holds the ingredients to forest's salvation. *Dr. Teeth: Seriously? Does anyone even know where we're marching to? *Lips: Aah! This place give me the juicebumps! *(A group of bats fly out of the mouth of one of the statues.) *Janice: Maybe we should go back! *Zoot: Very back! *Dr. Teeth: No, We can't go back now, you guys! Dr. Teeth Jones never goes back! *(The Baby Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem move near a door-shaped like Clifford's head. They act surprised. Inside the "mouth" is a bright, orange-colored light.) *Dr. Teeth: Hang on to your diapies, babies, we're goin' in! *Narrator: That's Dr. Teeth, He's the bravest baby I ever knowed! *(As Narrator talks, Dr. Teeth races toward the door. As he gets there, the door slams, while he raced in there once it's open, and after he enters, it slams shut again. Janice and Zoot look surprised.) *Narrator: And that's Janice, Zoot and Animal. *(Lips and Animal hold hands and rush in through the door, which closed behind them.) *Narrator: And I'm Lips. I'm not so brave. *(Lips was hesitant to enter, but was whipped in by Dr. Teeth.) *Narrator: But that's okay, 'cause I got Dr. Teeth, and he's my bestest friend. *(The Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem run to a tower on which is perched an idol. They climb the tower to reach the idol. While trying to take the statuette, the idol becomes a giant egg and a trap is released, which causes a rock to roll towards them.) *Zoot: Dr. Teeth, look out! *(The babies starts to shout while running like the wind to try escape the rock.) *Dr. Teeth: Keep moving it's right behind us! *(Suddenly, the floor open itself in front of them. Dr. Teeth, Zoot, Janice and Animal made the jump, but Link misses his, hanging on the brink. Back to reality: The rock was Janice's stomach.) *Janice: Dr. Teeth! Help me! *Lips: Come on, Janice! *(The babies scream and run away, The Baby Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem run away at full speed.) *Narrator: We thought the fun times would last forever. *(Cut to Jungle Temple explodes) *(Cut to Ocean at Day, Dr. Teeth rowing the boat with Janice, Lips, and Animal holding at the egg.) *Dr. Teeth: Lips, analysis? *Lips: We are really... awesome at this! *Dr. Teeth: Boys, we did it! Mission accomplished! Hey, we could do our thing! High one! *(They all high five, until Dr. Teeth accidentally hits the egg they just saved.) *Dr. Teeth: Oops. My bad. *(The babies all look in awe as the egg is about to hatch.) *Dr. Teeth: Look, it's...it’s the miracle of birth! *Zoot: A moment of extraordinary beauty. *(Suddenly, Floyd Pepper's egg explodes open, much to the disgust of the five babies.) *Dr. Teeth: Daaagh!! That’s disgusting! I think I have amniotic sac in my mouth! *(Much to the surprise of the five babies, the newly hatched Floyd gets up, but look at him lovingly. The five babies turn, knowing that they're far away from land, and nod to each other before turning back to face Floyd Pepper.) *Floyd Pepper: Hello! Are you my family? *Lips: You don't have a family, and we're all going to die. Sorry. *Floyd Pepper: Wh-What? *(Dr. Teeth elbows Lips.) *Zoot: What? I thought that was what we were all nodding about. *Dr. Teeth: No one's gonna die. You know what you got, kid? You've got us. We've got each other. And if that ain't a family, I don't know what is. *(Dr. Teeth salutes Floyd, who salutes back. He then tussles Floyd’s head) *Dr. Teeth: So adorable. Lips, what's our trajectory? *Lips: Ninety-five percent certain we're still doomed. *Dr. Teeth: And the, uh... other five percent? *Zoot: Adventure and glory like no penguins have ever seen before. *Dr. Teeth: I'll take that action. *Floyd Pepper: Where are going? *Dr. Teeth: The future. For glorious finish. *(Fade to white.) *(Fade in Madrid Theatre at Night.) *(Cut to the song "Macarena" plays at the theatre and Miss Piggy, Carlo and Manolo Flamingo's shadow with the appears, and they are dancing.) *Dr. Teeth (from o.c.): Ah, that song! I swear this one is gonna make me lose my salmon. *Lips: Singing getting louder, Dr. Teeth! *Dr. Teeth: Then move faster! Someone get that hat off Floyd Pepper. *(Cut to Cue Floyd dancing until Animal removes the hat off him.) *Dr. Teeth: Zoot, status report. *Zoot: I'm really getting tired of this song. (Dr. Teeth hits him with a shopping cart. The cart stops at the start.) *Floyd Pepper: All packed, Dr. Teeth! (He puts his suitcase in shopping cart.) I got my jammies, undies, sockies, a toe clipper and a sponge. (The cylinder tips over and points at the sky.) *Janice: Oh wow, a fork in the road, fer sure, rully! *Floyd Pepper: Which reminds me! I'm hungry man! *Dr. Teeth: Holidays here we come. *Floyd Pepper: Alright! Let it go, Animal! *(Animal lets go of the root he's shopping cart.) *Animal: Ready! *(The cart starts to move onto the sky.) *(Suddenly when stop a ticking, like that of a time bomb, is heard.) *Floyd Pepper: Come on I never get in into the up there. *(Finaly, a bell rings and a spring shoots the Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem skyward and the plane begins to lose altitude. The plane then regains altitude. It lifts into the air again.) *Floyd Pepper: I never been into the so much to do! *(Cut to the fireworks explodes, a string/fanfare music playing, plane they fly around the firework counterclockwise, and "Shires' DR. TEETH AND The Electric Mayhem" title card, they fly around the firework counterclockwise and stop in the center of the screen in front of it, a continute firework explosion.) *Lips: Ahh. This is the coolest thing movie. *Dr. Teeth: Since I'm the most mature looking, I'll go in first. Floyd Pepper can be my wife. *Zoot: Dr. Teeth's taller, I think he should. *Floyd Pepper: Clothes are a social uniform showing Kevin we're team players. *Dr. Teeth: This handlebar's killing me. *(Cut to Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem is seen flying over the skies in his plane.) *Narrator: This world, known simply know as. (Screen cuts to black.) the time has come. *(Fade to a museum. Cut to the upper stories and turn down to a ground-floor window that has been cut through. Inside, the camera pans quickly across a few galleries to the sound of stealthy footsteps. Cut to a security guard asleep at his monitoring station; the screen in front of him displays what appears to be a ’s-head statue on a pedestal. A flash of light hides the image for a moment, and a photograph of the scene is slipped into place. Close-up of the surveillance camera as a white-gloved hand attaches the photo and a voice gasps softly. Cut to a long shot of the statue and zoom in slowly, to the sound of more footsteps and this voice. It is low and sinister, and has perhaps a bit of a Japanese accent. Close-up of a tripwire surrounding the pedestal; the thief steps up to it. We see that this individual also wears white boots and a long blue tunic with a white belt. Two clamps are quickly set in place to keep the tension on, and the thief clips the wire with scissors. Cut to the pedestal; the hand sprays powder into the air, revealing a net of laser beams surrounding the statue. It is pushed carefully out through the beams. Long shot of one gallery; the thief’s shadow is cast large on the back wall as he makes his way out. He has a long cape trailing in the air behind him and what appears to be a very large head. He chuckles to himself, then stops and snaps his fingers as if remembering something. Close-up of a glass case with a sign that reads “The Anubial Jewels.” Inside are two large rubies. The thief reaches into view and smashes the case with the statue to get to them, triggering the alarm. A newspaper spins into view: the Times. On the front page are two photos, the left one of the statue on the pedestal (“Before”) and the right one showing it gone (“After”). The headline consists of a single word in huge type: “STOLEN!” Zoom in on the “After” picture, after which the paper is pulled away and the scene changes to the actual pedestal. The guys hover around it.) *Colin: (She sweeps her hand through the empty space and addresses himself o.c.) Did you search for any clues, Humphrey? *(Cut to the Humphrey, a proper-looking fellow in a three-piece suit, with Clifford surrounding him. He speaks with an English accent.) *Humphrey: Well, I didn’t want these brutish police trouncing around my beautiful museum. (Back to the guys.) *Colin: That’s silly. Okay, guys. Spread and search! *(Abgail charges off down one hallway, George takes the stairs, and Colin heads down another hallway. All three cut deep furrows in the floor as they go. Cut back to the pedestal, the girls crashing into view one by one through the wall behind it.) *Abgail: Nope. *George: Nope. *Colin: No clues. *(Cut to the Humphrey, who cries out and faints into the arms of a not-too-bright Clifford.) *Clifford: Well, uh…there was something else stolen…uh…would that qualify as a clue? *(Close-up of the smashed jewel case.) *George, Abgail, Colin: (from o.c.) The Anubial Jewels? *(Dissolve to the jewels on a table. The thief reaches into to view and picks them up. As he speaks, cut to an extreme close-up of the statue; he fits the jewels into the eye sockets.) *Walter Winkle: (from o.c.) Yes…with these jewels, the magic curse of the ancient Anubis dog head will finally be unleashed, and then the human race will bow down to me— *(The statue is lifted into the air, the jewel eyes gleaming.) *Walter Winkle: (from o.c.) —Walter Winkle! *(Walter Winkle laughs as the camera turns down to show him. Camera shifts and pulls back to show him framed in one of the windows of an observatory. Pull back again; we see the observatory perched atop a mountain in the middle of a park, with the New York City skyline in the distance. It is equipped with a large telescope.) *(Cut to the Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem is seen flying over the sea in his plane., The plane starts to shake) *Floyd Pepper: Uh, oh! *Zoot: What's this? *(The engine starts gives out) *Dr. Teeth: Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees! *(The plane starts to fly around awkwardly) *Animal: Aaaaggg...! *Floyd Pepper: I'm outta control! Mayday! Mayday! Goin' down! *(The plane goes through sea) *Lips: Aaaaggg...! *Janice: Look out below! *(The plane crashes down in the middle of a beach, The plane transforms into a car drive. Dr. Teeth sits up and adjusts the rearview mirror while Floyd Pepper, Janice, Lips, Zoot heaves himself up. Dr. Teeth then looks back as Animal continues to carry the car driving through the Newcastle. Seeing no one, he smiles.) *Dr: Teeth: Ha! We lost em! *Floyd Pepper: How can you be so certain, Dr. Teeth? *Lips: Those chumps'll never catch us now! *Zoot: From here on out, it's nothing but smooth sailing! *(Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem takes to his bedroom.) *Dr. Teeth: (entering his room with his friends in tow) It's time to put the plan into action. (Animal bumps into Lips, Floyd Pepper, Zoot, Janice.) Relax, guys, don't do anything I wouldn't, make yourselves at home. *(Animal wriggles under the covers and crawls out with a magazine. He begins reading. Floyd Pepper, meanwhile, surveys the room and decides to stand.) *Dr. Teeth: Hey, Floyd Pepper, sit anywhere, you know. *Floyd Pepper: I'll stand as per usual, Dr. Teeth thank you. *Dr. Teeth: Yes, But always tell the truth! Never take stuff the doesn't belong to you! And do not going into the public! *Floyd Pepper: ME! (A long pause.) *Lips: You look very pretty today. (He ruffles her hair.) *Janice: Oh, gee. You're making me break out in a rash, big Floyd. *(The doorbell rings. He steps over and answers the door.) *Floyd Pepper: Oh thank god you're here! (He notices who it is.) Hey! You're not the The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy! *(Walter Winkle grab Floyd Pepper.) *(Cut to Tyne Metropolitan College ICT Room.) *Dr. Teeth: We know what you're up to! *Floyd Pepper: You tried this stupid plan before! *Janice: And we stopped you the last time! *Walter Winkle: (laughing) You’re no threat now! (He kicks Dr. Teeth, knocking her into the others) You’ll find out soon enough. I wasn’t born a supervillain man with an oversize brain, you know. *(Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem are running to the lane) *Dr. Teeth: Old Bird. *Old Bird: Yes? *Dr. Teeth: There was the New Era. *Old Bird: Yes, but i am not going to be you much longer. *Dr. Teeth: Why!? *Old Bird: I Have Lived a Long Life of 120 years. *Dr. Teeth: 120 years? *Old Bird: Yes. Eternity needs me. *Dr. Teeth: But But. *Old Bird: the Buts has got to go. the company has to continue it's business without me. *Dr. Teeth: Old Bird do NOT leave me. *Old Bird: Eternity Needs Me. *(Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem run down the lane. Dr. Teeth, Lips, Zoot, Janice squeezes under a fence. Animal lifts the same fence to let Floyd Pepper through.) *Floyd Pepper: Thank you, Animal! (Animal drops the fence. He doesn't have the presence of mind to lift it again and go under, so he climbs over.) *Animal: Wait, for me! (He leads them through a door in a fence.) *Dr. Teeth Open the door, Janice! *Janice: It's locked! *Dr. Teeth: C'mon, willya? *Zoot: It's locked, I tell you! *Dr. Teeth: Out of my way, you're doing it wrong! (He strains against the locked door.) *Floyd Pepper: ANIMAL, YOUR DOOR'S LOCKED! GET THE DOOR, ANIMAL! *Animal: No problem, No problem! *Lips: I have a key. (He reaches into his pocket and his hand comes out his pant leg.) I think it fell out of this hole in my pants. *(Zoot stares at the key the Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem have been using the whole movie, dumbfounded.) *Dr. Teeth: But what's the creature doing in land? *Walter Winkle: Because. *Zoot: Because, what? *Walter Winkle: Because. probably searching for victims so that it can steal souls. *Floyd Pepper: Oh, Then my spirit is unwilling man! *Walter Winkle: The only thing that has kept me going all these years is my burning thirst for revenge! (the door suddenly slams open, and the Rule, Madness, Disgrace, Silly, Stupid, Idiot come in, not looking happy at all.) Thank you very much all for coming on such short no notice. *Dr. Teeth: (from o.c.) Uh oh! *(His perspective of them, looking up at him.) *(Cut to behind them as he advances on them, arms outstretched to grab them.) *Floyd Pepper (from o.c.): Dr. Teeth wait, I-I have a history with this game But I! *Floyd Pepper: Does this mean really into the necessary. (They inch to one side) *(Darting away before he can lay hold of them, Cut to the house at night and zoom in slowly.) *Colin: (from inside house) You know what your problem is? (Cut to Inside, Colin, Abigail, George are crashed out in beanbag chairs watching TV.) You think the whole world revolves around you, and he's called, Cheaper by the Dozen! It revolves around the moon, which is why we have winter! *(Cut to watched a DVD clip of the Atomic Betty Episode 21a: The Incredible Shrinking Betty.) *Admiral DeGill (on TV): Hmm, ahem! *Sparky: (on TV): Oh he he he! *Betty (on TV, Laughing): Dosen't look so, Enormo to me. *Sparky and Robot X-5 (on TV): A holograph! *Colin: Another thing, You think the whole world revolves around you, by Cheaper by the Dozen 2! It revolves around the moon, which is why we have winter! *George: Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem is in trouble! *Colin: CT Masks, we're on our way! *Colin, George and Abigail: Cause in the day, are we saved the night! *(As the moon goes down, day comes and the full sun rises) *Narrator: Day in the city, and a brave band of villains is ready to face fiendish heroes to stop this madness are you messing with your night. While Colin becomes! *(Colin presses his dog bracelet and prepares for his transformation) *Colin: Dogboy! *(Abigail presses his frog bracelet and prepares for his transformation) *Narrator: While Abigail becomes! *Abigail: Froglette! *(George presses his lizard bracelet and prepares for his transformation) *Announcer: While George becomes! *George: Lizard! *(While the CT Masks head for the HQ, CT Masks have arrived at the HQ) *Narrator: The CT Masks! (As they arrived, a blue force field with a screen surrounds them) *Colin: To the Dog Car! (swipes the CT Picture Player and presses the Dog Car button. Then, he and his friends hop into it, fasten their seat belts, and he drives it out of the HQ and into the street) *Colin: (Colin knocked the front door) Alright! Don't anybody move! *Walter Winkle: (from o.c.) Ha ha ha ha! If it isn't CT Masks! *Colin: Look! It's a strong talking man! *Walter Winkle: Silence motherfucker! I am Walter Winkle, the greatest scientific genius in the world! *Colin: Whatever you say, Walter! *Walter Winkle: Enough motherfucker! I've got big plans and now I'm gonna put them to work! *George: You're always up to no good. Now what d'ya want? *Walter Winkle: I want all the Anubial Jewels. Better not interfere! Or else! *Colin: Or else what, ya big loser? *Walter Winkle: Or else I'll take them from you by force! the hard way! *Fred Jones: (from o.c.) Hold it right there criminal scrum! *(Quick cut to CT Masks, surprise writ large on his face, Quick cut to Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem, surprise writ large on his face, Cut to Scooby Doo and the Gang arrived) *Fred Jones: Nobody likes me against into the my watch. *(Cut to the gang is seen in the Mystery van with Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem and CT Masks) *(Cut to Mystery Inc. House inside, Scooby Doo and the Gang, Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem and CT Masks) *Fred Jones: Daphne! Get ready from the videophone! *(Cuts to Rule, Madness, Disgrace, Silly, Stupid, Idiot by videophone.) *Rule (on videophone): What's the meaning of this? *Madness (on videophone): How ruthless! *Disgrace (on videophone): You, sir, have not a heart! *Silly (on videophone): This is bullshit! *Stupid (on videophone): You bastard! *Idiot (on videophone): He's in asshole! *Dr. Teeth: SILENCE MOTHERFUCKER! It's time to conduct some business! *(Cut to the Scooby Doo and the Gang.) *Dr. Teeth: (from o.c.) What we have here, folks, is a simple case of diamond and demand. (Back to Them.) I supply the end to your stupid problem and I demand three brazil of million dollars in return, and a small piece of land in Madagascar. *(Cut to the CT Masks.) *Rule: (from o.c., growling) *Dr. Teeth: (from o.c.) You have one hour to decide! (Cut to the Mystery Inc. house; they exit through the bedroom windows.) Hahahaha! *(Cut to Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem run away at full speed.) *Janice: Now what do we do, Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem? *Dr. Teeth (dashes up into view): We wait. Hahahahaha! (Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem dashes offscreen) *(Fade to Hatfield home.) *Ken Rogers: (from inside house) Well, comrades. (Cut to Ken Rogers, Aggie Wilkins, Pa Hatfield, Ma Hatfield sitting on the chairs.) Things don't look so good. (Pan to Ma Hatfield) *Ma Hatfield: But, what shall we do? (Pan to Pa Hatfield) *Pa Hatfield: There is one soldier who can help us. (Pan to Aggie Wilkins) *Aggie Wilkins: You don't mean? (Pan to Pa Hatfield) *Pa Hatfield: Yes, I mean. The one soldier who has no nose. *(Cut to Captain Clements's home inside, The phone rings.) *Captain Clements: Hello! *Pa Hatfield: (over hotline) Captain Clements, we need your help! (Captain Clements slams his phone) *Captain Clements: I'll! find out his secret, if is the last thing I ever do! *(Fade to Captain Clements home and zoom out slowly, Fade to Junkyard and zoom in slowly.) *Fred Jones: (from inside) SHUT UP DAPHNE! *(Fade to inside, Fred Jones and Daphne Blake are arguing at top volume in the junkyard. Velma Dinkley, standing between them, tries to calm them down without success.) *Fred Jones: You recklessly endangered people’s life! *Daphne Blake: Did not! *Fred Jones: And failed to follow orders! *Daphne Blake: Well—I should be the leader anyway! *Velma Dinkley: Guys, calm down! *Fred Jones, Daphne Blake: (to the Velma Dinkley) NO! *Fred Jones: I've had it with your insubordination! *(She nails Daphne Blake with a blast from her eye lasers, leaving her smoking.) *Fred Jones: Well, I've had it with your leadership! *(She points her hands toward Fred Jones and fires a eye laser beam from them, knocking her into the Junkyard. Fred Jones and Daphne Blake make karate noises while jumping at each other; a fight between them breaks out, The siblings hit each other with punches, The kicks come in, The fight continues, The fight starts to get worse, Fred Jones and Daphne Blake continue throwing punches, Cut to the front door, which opens to admit the Old Bird. The beating continues o.c., but he does not immediately take notice of it.) *(As he trails off, shocked. Cut to the Scooby Doo and the Gang.) *Old Bird: (from o.c.) What's going on here?! *Daphne Blake: VELMA WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! *Velma Dinkley: I KNOW WHAT'S WRONG?! (Velma Dinkley grabs the staff and smashes it on the floor. Fade to black.) *(Scooby Doo and the Gang eyes open in a plain black.) *Shaggy Rogers (screaming): What's going on? *Velma Dinkley: I don't know! I'll better bit are dark myself! *(Across the room, huge eyes gleam in the darkness.) *Velma Dinkley: (from o.c.) Stay close! (Old Bird hits the lights.) Oh! Not that close! *(Cut to Scooby Doo and the Gang exit the junkyard as ordered by Old Bird she stands next to the door, Cut to she slams the door shut.) *(Cut to Scooby Doo and the Gang are walking in the tunnel.) *Velma Dinkley: Shaggy! *Shaggy Rogers: Yes! *Velma Dinkley: Take your feet up! *Shaggy Rogers: If I do that, I'll fall over! *Velma Dinkley: Oh Jinkers, Shaggy, I mean don't make that the tracking sound! *Shaggy Rogers: That's not is Velma! I throught it was you? *Velma Dinkley: Ah, wait, just stop a moment! *(Scooby Doo and the Gang when the stop in the tunnel.) *Velma Dinkley: Shaggy. *Shaggy Rogers: Yes? *Velma Dinkley: Why are you holding my hand. *Shaggy Rogers: I was just going to ask him. *Velma Dinkley: And take those silly fur gloves off. *Shaggy Rogers: I am not wearing fur gloves? *Velma Dinkley: Just a minute! This is getting us nowhere! *Shaggy Rogers: Oh, stroke of light! *Velma Dinkley: What a good idea? *(Velma Dinkley grab the matches and quickly lights a matches, zoom out quickly, it was The Creepy Heap from the Deep.) *The Creepy Heap from the Deep: (roaring) *Scooby Doo and the Gang: (screming and run away in the dark tunnel) *Shaggy Rogers: Oh Zoinks! It's the dead end! That's no way ouuuuuuuut! (Shaggy Rogers run and fall into the sawn-out hole., Shaggy Rogers lands into ground.) *Shaggy Rogers: That was too close for comfort! *Velma Dinkley: It was too close for Velma and all. *Scooby Doo: What that? *Shaggy Rogers: It's you GOING what's that? *Velma Dinkley: NO, NO NO I MEAN, WHAT THAT?! *Shaggy Rogers: If looks like a way out! *Velma Dinkley: Uh, Shaggy, You don't think it could be, a trap! (Open the door and trap pops out the door.) YEOW! (run away in the dark tunnel) *Shaggy Rogers: I have a feeling was trying into a stop this? *(Cut to model train located under the containers blows its horn and starts to carry them away.) *Colin: Now what? *Abigail: "I'm not sure I'm the right height for this ride. *George: Choo choo! *(The CT Masks enter a dark room.) *George: That's Creepy. *Abigail: That's Enterprising. *(The CT Masks go on a roller coaster ride, certain parts lit by spotlights.) *(The CT Masks burst through a heart. All of them are naked.) *Colin: (his barrel now with a suit painted on it) Where'd this come from? *Abigail: (his barrel with a muscleman's torso painted on it) MY FUCKING CLOTHES! THEY'RE GONE! I'M NAKED YOU BASTARD! *George: (a sailor suit on his barrel) Barnacle. *(The train turns right, and takes them on a track surrounded by neon heart.) *Abigail: (going insane) It's a nightmare, I tell you. *Colin: Is it Valentine's Day? *George: Gross. *(The train comes upon a doll of George, ironing a sock.) *Colin: Is that me? (He ducks under the display.) Ironing clothes? (Abigail ducks under it as well, but George smashes it.) *(The CT Masks come upon a doll of Abigail, washing dishes.) *Abigail: Oh, my! Look at the soap film on those dishes! *(The last doll to appear is one of George, watching TV.) *George: Who's that good-looking guy? *Colin: Get some clothes on, George. *(The train takes a downhill turn.) *Colin: Whoa! *Abigail: Augh! *George: Groovy the Groove! *(The train rams into a box that appears to be a giant version of the music box encountered earlier.) *George: Is the ride over? *(Six figures wearing veils emerge from the box's depths.) *Abgail: Oh dear. I fear it's just begun. *(The figures lift their veils to reveal that they are the Rule, Madness, Disgrace, Silly, Stupid, Idiot.) *Rule (singing): Here come the fucking brides! *George: Holy shit! *(Animal gasps, Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem turn to see a trolley car sitting on the beach, headlights flaring.) *Dr. Teeth: What's the fuck worse that? *Floyd Peppr: It looks like a trolley car. *Zoot: That's odd. The lights just came on. *Janice: Well, maybe there are some real people in there. *Dr. Teeth: Let's check it out! *(The Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem runs toward the vehicle.) *Lips: Maybe it can take us back home.... In air-conditioned comfort! *Dr. Teeth: Lips, wait up! *(They reach the trolley and go inside, but there is nobody there.) *Dr. Teeth: Bummer, it's empty! *Janice: Totally empty fer sure rully. *Floyd Pepper: No trolley car's this clean. *Lips: Oh goodie, these cushions are comfy! *Zoot: Something's wrong. Remember those weird phone booths we saw on the beach? Something just fucking else as freaky could happen here. *Lips: Yeah, like this suddenly moving all by itself. *Janice: Oh, Wow! Possibly, but then again, maybe that's how we're going to get home. *Dr. Teeth: So we have nothing to lose by staying here. *Animal: Ohhh, can we eat now? *Floyd Pepper: That's right, I fucking forgot man. *(Cut to Scooby Doo and the Gang are walking in the tunnel.) *Daphne Blake: You've got an answer to everything. *Velma Dinkley: I guess I do figure a lot of stuff out. *Daphne Blake: Yeah, It sort of makes up for that annoying know-it-all mentality of yours. *Velma Dinkley: Uh, I'm sure she means that in the best way possible. *Daphne Blake: Actually I think the lack of oxygen is getting to her brain. *(Back at the bus, the Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem are sitting up on the trolley’s seats, while their are settled on the floor.) *Janice: I can’t sleep with all of you here! *Floyd Pepper: Quit complaining. So it’s not perfect. Just be glad we have a place to sleep. *Lips: That’s right, Floyd. *Animal: Goodnight. *Dr. Teeth: Don’t let the Monochromon bite. *Zoot: Thanks for reminding me, Dr. Teeth. *(Snap to black, after which three horizontal panels slide into place one at a time. Top panel: CT Masks are running. Second panel: Scooby Doo and the Gang are walking in the tunnel. Third panel: Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem are sleeping in the Trollery Bus.) *Narrator: And so, CT Masks, Scooby Doo and the Gang and Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem set out on their search to find the enchanter of whom the old bird had spoken in the junkyard. Under the stars, but first we met, and there was much rejoicing. *(Quick pan to Walter Winkle, now sitting in a canvas beach chair in his lair. He is on the phone.) *Walter Winkle: All right, all right, You fucking bastard Rule, I heard you the first time...I know. (The line beeps.) I kn - hold on, Rule. There's someone on the other line. (He pushes a button to pick up the call.) *Captain Clements: (over the phone) Walter! It's me... (Split-screen view to show Captain Clements) Captain Clements! *(The sound of this voice unsettles Walter Winkle considerably.) *Walter Winkle: (jumping out of chair) Oh my god, Yes! What is it? *Captain Clements: You won't believe what just fucking happened! *Walter Winkle: (sitting down) It's Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem, Scooby Doo and the Gang and CT Masks just broke in unexpected? *Captain Clements: What?! How did you fucking know? *Walter Winkle: The same thing happened to me and Rule. He's on the other line. *Captain Clements: Well, put him fucking on! *(Walter Winkle pushes a button on his phone, and the screen splits again to show Rule.) *Rule: BUSHWHACKED IN MY BIRTHDAY FUCKING SUIT! *Captain Clements: This is an FUCKING BASTARD ASSHOLE outrage! *Walter Winkle: You are right. We're all citizens. Evil citizens, but citizens nonetheless. *Rule: BIRTHDAY FUCKING SUIT! (He sobs.) *Captain Claments: We should fucking bastard asshole complain! *Walter Winkle: But how? *(Scene Tranisition. Cut to Aggie Wilkins calling him.) *Aggie Wilkins: Here, George the Dragon! Here, boy! *(George the Dragon crushes some houses.) *Aggie Wilkins: AH HA! *(George the Dragon continues wreaking havoc, crushes a Hummer, and runs through a power line, snapping it.) *Aggie Wilkins: Yes, George, yes! *(George steps on and kills two people.) *Aggie Wilkins: Good dragon, George the Dragon! Good dragon! *(Wips to George the Dragon, asleep and tied down with ropes, with people standing by as construction loader drives up to him. Aggie Wilkins is standing by her parents, laughing) *Aggie Wilkins: (laughing) Oh, George the Dragon! *Ken Rogers: Umm. I've never done a neutering before. *Pat Hatfield: Just do your best. *(Scene transition. A montage follows where the Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem, Scooby-Doo and the Gang and CT Masks use Animal in various ways to fix plumbing.) *(It is morning, and the CT Masks are fast asleep. Colin wakes up for a few seconds and rolls over. He then goes back to sleep for a few seconds more. He then sits up, unzips the tent, and looks outside.) *(Scene transition. Cut to a movie screen showing Totally Spies! The Movie.) *Clover: That must be in Mandy's room. To bad we can't see what's going on? *Sam: Let's see what's the heat sensor 6000 sunglasses had to say about that. *Mandy: Bow tie need some beauty sleep now, like I need it! *Sam: She out code, pull now's our chance to flip inside. *(Cut to Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem are at the cinema to watch "Totally Spies! The Movie") *(seated inside movie theater) *Janice: (holding a bucket of popcorn) Floyd, can you butter this popcorn with your butter ray? *Floyd Pepper: That's all right, man! *Janice: Fer sure, rully! *(Floyd Pepper takes out raygun and fires; bucket disappears) *Floyd Pepper: Whoops. That was my invisibility ray. I've really got to start labelling my st.. uh.. st.. stuff. (chuckles) *Alex (on movie screen): The compound is picking up some sort of signal, but it doesn't say where it's coming from? *(Colin is mixing up the books in Abgail's room.) *Abigail (from o.c.): What the Hell are you doing? *George: (from o.c.): I precisely alphabetized those books for immediate reference! *Colin: Alphabets are for soup. (Back to the Abgail and George; he continues o.c.) Hello, What's this? (Back to him, picking a book up.) 'Joy to the World'? Man, get a life, George! (Colin stuffs a fish in the middle of the book and slams the book shut.) *(Scene transition. Cut to Scooby and the Gang trudged through rugged, snowy mountains, searching for Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem and CT Masks. It was so cold Skipper had icicles hanging from his fur. Then they trudged through a blazing-hot desert. Then snow. Then desert again, Before the others could answer, Velma Dinkley shouted.) *Velma Dinkley: There it is! *(He pointed to a neon sign that read NEWCASTLE UPON TYNE, NORTH EAST. THIS WAY) *Daphne Blake (from o.c.): Finally! *(Scene transition. Cut to the cloudy is beating down on the rocks as the CT Masks climb the cliff.) *Colin (on Abigail, who is acting like a camel): We just need to get rid of Scooby and the Gang and Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem! *(Scene transition. Cut to Abigail is sitting on a tree stump while Colin walks in circles around him.) *Colin: Enough beating around the bush. I think you're ready for the final lesson. Let's talk cash. (He rolls a quarter on Abigail's retainer.) *George: (discreetly) Theatrics do not forge good learning skills. *(Scene tranistion. Old Bird is seen beginning a level in Greendale Zone, and spin dashes through the level. A speed limit sign is seen as he whizzes through the Greendale Zone, but Old Bird does not see it. He rolls over a spike strip which apparently was placed there to stop anyone who broke the speed limit. Old Bird falls over and lands on the ground, dead.) *(Scene transition. In his apartment room, a man named Fred Jones is humming, waiting for someone to arrive. Someone knocks on the door.) *Velma Dinkley (from o:c): Hey guys! (whistles) some one to see you! *(Velma Dinkley, busts down the door to apartment. Daphne Blake and Sheriff enters the apartment, notices Daphne Blake and Velma Dinkley, and takes aim with his gun, Fred Jones pulls out a gun as well and presses it against Daphne's head - a instrumental plays in the background similar to that of the Live and Kicking theme, Fred Jones shoots the sheriff in the arm; the force from the gunshot causes him to pull the trigger of his gun, which shoots sheriff in the head, killing him and splattering blood everywhere. The injured sheriff shoots Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley in the arm, and he shoots the sheriff in the head, killing him and causing his head to burst. Daphne Blake grabs at Fred Jones's gun, Fred, Daphne and Velma wrestle each other for the gun, and Daphne accidently shoots and kills Sheriff and gets sprayed with blood in the process. Two cops, arrive at the scene and point their guns at Daphne, who points Fred's gun at them from the apartment balcony, She shoots at the sherrifs, but the sheriffs shoot back and cause her to fall off the balcony and land headfirst onto a parked car, killing her on impact.) *(Scene transition. Cut to the CT Masks' bedroom at night; they are asleep. The buzzer wakes them, and George answers the call.) *Colin: (groggily) Hello? *Velma Dinkley: (over hotline) CT Masks! You're not gonna believe this! We're need to help! *(Scene transition. Close-up of a knob beneath a gauge marked “POWER.” Walter reaches into view and turns it up, then throws a switch labeled “ON SWITCH.” Cut to the pile of jewels within the machine and turn up to the Anubis statue, glowing more strongly.) *Walter Winkle: (from o.c.) My plan is simple. *(Inside, cut to a close-up of a button marked, simply, “THE BUTTON!” Walter presses this, and outside, the telescope begins to glow.) *Walter Winkle: (from inside) Now I have the power for one gigantic worldwide blast— *(A beam shoots into the sky. From outer space, we see it engulf the world. Cut to two lovers kissing at a French café; they are transformed.) *Walter Winkle: (voice over) —to change the whole world into animals! *(Cut to an Eskimo doing a little ice fishing. He too gets hit.) *Walter Winkle: (voice over) Then I, Walter Winkle, will be the true master of the world! *(Cut to a man eating dinner in Japan. He is blasted and is left licking his dinner from the plate in front of him.) *Walter Winkle: (voice over) When all the world is animals— *(Cut to Walter Winkle.) *Walter Winkle: —their master will be fucking asshole bastard, will be mine! *Floyd Pepper (from o.c.): Not so fast Walter Winkle! (Cut to Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem, Scooby Doo and the Gang, CT Masks) So your behind all this! *Walter Winkle: (from o.c.) Too fucking late! (Back to him.) Oh no you don't, get away with me, there! *(He emits a purple gas towards Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem, Sprays Scooby Doo and the Gang and CT Masks with sleeping gas, Falls on the ground. The screen flashes white. Scooby Doo and the Gang are seen unconscious before regaining their senses.) *Velma Dinkley: Oh shut, what happened to the Anubis we just had, What happened to the Anubis staute? *Shaggy Rogers: Aahh... I guess Walter Winkle got one of 'em, but the other one's safe. That guy must be desperate. *Velma Dinkley: That means his two to our one, and that's not good, now the Anubis count is two to one, and Walter's winning! *(Scene transition. Cut to begin with the Chaos Emerald in the Tornado 2 and ends here. cut to begin with Angel Island falling to the ocean and ends here.) *(Scene tranisition. Cut to inside of the Winkle Carrier, Walter Winkle is prepared to make an annoucement to Rule, Madness, Disgrace, Silly, Stupid and Idiot) *Walter Winkle: Ah, hah... Testing, 1, 2, 3... Ahem... You, the elite Winkle Carrier crew, are here today... To hear a very special announcement. (An image of Mouse is show on the screen behind Walter Winkle) Behold! It's a tailed mouse! Very unique! This mouse is absolutely vital to my plans! I command you to locate this frog immeditately. You hear me? I don't care what it takes to get it. Just bring it to me! (The Rule and the Minions agree to this) We haven't got time to waste. So come to attention! *(The Rule and the Minions head out to find the mouse.) *(Scene tranisition. Rule is suddenly taken back onto the Winkle Carrier where he is holding Mouse and the other minions are arguing over who has the correct mouse) *(All of the Minions line up and present their mouse to Walter Winkle) *Rule: This mouse's the only one! *Madness: No here's the real one! *Disgrace: My mouse is the right one! *Walter Winkle: Argggh! DUMMIES, DUMMIES, DUMMIES, DUMMIES! (Walking down the list of minions) None of you got the right one! We must find the one with Emerald' tail! That same mouse has also swallowed a Anubis Emerald! Huh? (Turns to Rule and notices he is holding the correct mouse.) Ah, there it is! Right there! I'm proud of you, Rule! I knew you'd be of use to me! All you worthless hunks of junk, be gone! other minions are teleported out of the Winkle Carrier.) Yes! I do not find you threatening, Rodent pooches! Okay. Good rodents. I’ve got lots of work to do controlling the world. Now stay! *(Laughing, he heads for the control panel. The minions growl softly; Rule looks up o.c. as if noticing something. She to her minions and points; cut to the Anubis statue on its high perch. We hear the sound of running minions, and the machine begins to shake back and forth. Walter Winkle looks up in surprise.) *Walter Winkle: Huh? *(The machine continues to shake—the minions are ramming it time after time. The statue finally tumbles free, shattering the dome and falling toward the floor. Walter Winkle catches it.) *Walter Winkle: (chuckling) Lucky me. I have saved the Anubis head. If it had broken, the curse would have been broken, so I am lucky that it did not break. *(The Minions advance slowly toward the machine, growling.) *Walter Winkle: Stay away, you butts! (laughing) Pick on someone your own size! *(He hits a button, which he presses. Sparks fly from it; cut to the Moonlight Rollerway, where more sparks crackle from the roof. The roof flips open, and a huge sphere rises into view and flies o.c. From outer space, we see the projectile rise up from Earth and sail across the cosmos. Camera follows it. This, then, is what the Walter Winkle was constructing earlier. It flies toward the sun; cut back to Newcastle, the camera pointing up to the sky. The ball positions itself in front of the sun, blocking the light and throwing sparkles everywhere, turning the sky a sinister dark red thanks to the unnatural solar eclipse.) *(Scene tranisition. At the Hillbilly Race.) *Pa Hatfield: I've been told that you're the guys to see about entering a race. *Ken Rogers: Not just any race. *Ma Hatfield: (chuckling) No race has higher stakes than this. *Aggie Wilkins: I want... in. *Hatfield son: You'd better pay if you want to play. *Hatfield daughter: I haven't met this man yet, but I think he can handle this race. *Hatfield dog: I don't scare easy. *(Scene tranisition. The Tornoto is closing up to the Winkle Carrier.) *Dr. Teeth: Alrighty, we're in! *Floyd Pepper: We gotta land on the Winkle Carrier! *Zoot: Whoops. Uh... I forgot something. *Lips: What's that? *Janice: There's no landing gear on this mode. *Animal: Whaaat? (Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem and the Tornado land on the Winkle Carrier.) *Dr. Teeth: Wow, this thing is really huge! *Floyd Pepper: No time to gawk now. We need to find Scooby Doo and CT Masks! *Dr. Teeth: You're right, my friend! So, here we goooooo! *(Scene tranisition. Cut to Winkle Carrier.) *Walter Winkle: (from inside) Don't get too many ideas, you idiot! You haven't seen the power this vessel really has! Get a load of this! *(The Winkle Carrier changes shape) *Floyd Pepper: Ahhh, wow! It's changed shape. Did you see that? *Janice: Damn! This makes it harder for us to get to the bridge! *Lips: I hate it when he doesn't listen... *Walter Winkle: (from inside) Ha ha ha ha ha! I bet you weren't expecting this! The only way you can get to me is through the Sky Duck. I doubt if you can figure this one out! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! *Dr. Teeth: Oh yeah! Well, I'll show YOU! Bring it on! *(Scene tranisition. Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem is in the center of the Winkle Carrier) *Animal: Is that it? *Zoot: It might be. But let's check out the bridge. *(Scene tranisition. Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem uses a device to go onto the deck of the Winkle Carrier where he meets Scooby Doo and the Gang, CT Masks confronted with Walter Winkle.) *Abigail: Dr. Teeth! *Velma Dinkley: I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't watched it! *Shaggy Rogers: I don't know. I wasn't watching. *(Walter Winkle uses his Winkle Mobile to grab Bat from Abigail) *Abigail: Not the bat! *(Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem jumps in front of Walter Winkle, Scooby Doo and the Gang following him. Walter Winkle pulls a Anubis staute from the bat's necklace.) *Velma Dinkley: Anubis staute! *Daphne Blake: No way! *Walter Winkle: Be gone! All of you! This is all I really need! Rule! (Rule appears.) *Rule: What is your wish, master Walter? *Walter Winkle: Get rid of these pests. Show them what you got! *Rule: Aye aye, sir. *Walter Winkle: And don't disappoint me, or else. *(Floyd Pepper charges right at Rule, who suddenly realizes what is about to happen to him and tries to run. Too late, though; she plows into him like a runaway freight train. He is kicked, punched, and thrown against the camera hard enough to crack the lens; he takes more blows, one of his legs is broken off, and Floyd Pepper sinks her teeth into his arm. He walks along a sidewalk where she is standing, and she sticks out her foot to trip him. Quick cut to CT Masks and Scooby Doo and the Gang, who gasp in surprise, then back to Floyd Pepper, who twirls Rule over her head before letting him fly in the foreground, a battered wreck and barely conscious.) *(Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem is about to give one final blow to Rule. However, Daphne stops in front of Rule) *Dr. Teeth: (He stops.) Step aside, Daphne! Out of my way! *Daphne Blake: No! *Velma Dinkley: This rule is my friend. He helped me. Don't hurt him. *Dr. Teeth: Okay. Whatever you say. You must have your reasons. *(The Winkle Carrier shakes.) *Floyd Pepper: Hey, this ship is losing altitude! *Dr. Teeth: Hurry, Floyd! Take Daphne and get out of here! *Daphne Blake: But what about you? *Dr. Teeth: I'll find that Walter Winkle and put him out of commission! *(Scene tranisition. Ken Rogers and Old Bird sitting on the chairs.) *Old Bird: THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!! *Ken Rogers: My fault?! *Old Bird: You're the one who stole the right secret formula. *Ken Rogers: I didn't know there were two bottles. *Old Bird: Of course you didn't! 'Cause you got cotton candy for brains! Yes, seriously, he really does. *Ken Rogers: Well, we wouldn't even be in this mess in the first place if you weren't so unselfish and heroes! *Old Bird: I was unselfish and heroes until you ruined everything with your teamwork! *Ken Rogers: You take that back! *Old Bird: THIS IS THE BEST SOCIAL WORKER EVER!! *Ken Rogers: HOORAY, YES!! *(Scene tranisition. Later on the Winkle Carrier) *Dr. Teeth: If I'm to continue, I need to change this ship back to it's original shape! There must be a switch somewhere on the bridge! I've gotta find it, now! *(Later, the Winkle Carrier changes shape) *Walter Winkle: You're a idiot if you think you can stop me here, how! me! (Laughing) *(Walter Winkle reloaded his gun, Cut to the Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem, who react in disgust, then to Walter Winkle reloaded his gun.) *Walter Winkle: Now we're playing yelling my dimension! *Floyd Pepper: There's only one way in this world who can save us. Only one way who can not restore order. If anything happens to that kid, I'll never forgive myself. *Velma Dinkley: Floyd Pepper! (slaps him in the face) If you can just face your fears, then I know you can find the courage to beat ’em. *Walter Winkle: You won't catch me with me trousers! *Velma Dinkley: Quickly Shaggy, we got, a moment to lose! *Shaggy Rogers: Where she go? *Walter Winkle: Won't you just die already? You're making me look mad! Who you think got this entire operation i'll be ground? Then, everyone looks, down on me. but not anymore! *Janice: DON'T DO IT! *(Scene tranisition. Walter Winkle is broadcasting his message across Earth and the people are Earth turn to listen to him) *Walter Winkle: Hah, hah, hah! Citizens of Earth, lend me your ears and listen to me very carefully! My name is Walter Winkle, the world's greatest scientist, and soon to be the world's greatest ruler! Now, witness the beginning of the greatest empire of all time! *(Scene tranisition. Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem and the people of Newcastle look over at Walter Winkle) *Walter Winkle: So you beat me to the missile, you little pest! I'll make you all pay for this! *(Walter Winkle flies up and comes down with his large mech known as the Winkle Walker) *Walter Winkle: You idiot! Away! Before I make mincemeat out of you! *Floyd Pepper: I'm scared... I'm scared! I can not do this! *Walter Winkle: You fucking bastard asshole you mangy butts! Don’t force me to show you my influence! (He leaps up onto a nearby platform and laughs. Steps behind him lead up to it.) Can’t get me now! *(He blows them a raspberry as they run to the edge and mayhem at it in an attempt to reach him. However, the height difference is just great enough to stop them. Close-up behind them.) *Walter Winkle: (from o.c.) Try as you might, I am higher than you. *(Animal looks right o.c. and begins to run around the machine.) *Walter Winkle: (from o.c.) And being higher than you puts me out of your reach. (He laughs.) *(Animal approaches from behind him.) *Walter Winkle: (from o.c.) If you were up here, you might get me. *(She jumps up the stairs and bites him in the hindquarters. He yells in pain, Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem take off. Walter Winkle looks up after them. Enraged at the Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem' intent to destroy his disco ball and end the unnatural solar eclipse it is causing, he leaps back into his limousine through the sunroof. The car flips up on its rear end to point straight into the sky, then blasts off. Cut to it flying through space—a deflector panel extended from each corner—then to him in the cockpit. A pair of fuzzy dice dangles from the ceiling, and Walter Winkle is in no mood for games now with his master plan threatened by the Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem.) *(Scene tranisition. Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem approach the disco ball.) *Dr. Teeth: Accelerate to attack formation and follow me in. *(They begin to skim the surface, flying down a narrow trench.) *Dr. Teeth: I can see a small exhaust port at the end of the chasm. If we could just hit it with our laser vision, it should destroy the ball! *(Laser blasts strike the trench walls behind them. All look back; Floyd screams.) *Floyd Pepper: Walter’s on our tail motherfucker! *(He is indeed, firing away. Zoot, Lips, Janice, Animal, dodges and narrowly avoids being hit.) *Lips: Whoa! *Janice: Holy shit! *Zoot: (flying to Animal) Look out! *(She carries her mayhem out of range, leaving Floyd Pepper by herself. Close-up of the Walter Winkle in his cockpit, adjusting the controls and chuckling wickedly, then back to Floyd Pepper. Now she is running scared.) *Floyd Pepper: (gasping) Dr. Teeth, Janice, Lips, Zoot, Animal! Oh, no! I… (starting to cry) I can’t do it alone! *(Start to the flashback, Scooby Doo and the Gang in Junkyard Outside.) *Velma Dinkley: Now, let's see what their latest customer looks like? (He takes off his face mask, revealing herself) TA-DA! *Shaggy Rogers: Zoinks! It's Aggie Wilkins! *(Fade to Scooby Doo and the Gang in Hatfield House inside.) *Velma Dinkley: Now, let's see what their latest customer really is looks like? (He takes off his face mask, revealing himself) *Walter Winkle: It's Ken Rogers! *(Back to the present, She remembers the Velma Dinkley’s words to her, and her tears stop.) *Velma Dinkley: (memory) Floyd Pepper…if you can just face your fears, then I know you can find the courage to beat ’em. *(A new determination takes hold, and she goes for broke, easily dodging every shot the Walter Winkle throws at her. Cut to his perspective of her from the cockpit.) *Walter Winkle: A feisty little one… *(Close-up of the targeting display; an image of Walter Winkle appears dead center in the crosshairs.) *Walter Winkle: Ha! Now you’re mine! *(Head-on view of the limo. A laser blast slams into the side of the trench just off his bow, throwing him off course. Back to the cockpit.) *Walter Winkle: Huh? *(Back out in space, Dr. Teeth, Lips, Animal, Janice, Zoot fly down from the sun.) *Janice, Lips, Zoot, Dr. Teeth, Animal: Boogie Fucking Asshole Wonderland! *(They cut loose with a barrage of shots and score several hits that damage the limo and send it tumbling through space. Both address themselves to the o.c. Floyd Pepper.) *Zoot: You’re good to go, asshole! *Lips: Now blow up that disco ball so we can go back to carrier! *(Still flying along the trench, Floyd Pepper smiles up at them and fires a single shot that curves neatly into the exhaust port. Long shot of the disco ball; the mayhem fly away from it and o.c., Floyd with a big smile on her face.) *(Scene tranisition. Back to the Winkle Carrier.) *Walter Winkle: And with the help of these special precautions, the Anubis head will not be broken, and I will rule the world! (He laughs maniacally.) So, now that you have seen these special precautions, what do you plan to do? *Floyd Pepper: I guess we've have to wait to talk about it at the end of the those animals, to the wife and kids. *Walter Winkle: (surprised) You've gotta be kidding me? *Chorlton the Dragon: I Suprise we're happy to see you again are you?! *Walter Winkle: Oh my fucking go again! *Chorlton the Dragon: I gotta kick you down! (Cut to Chorlton the Dragon in flight.) Fuck you yes! *Walter Winkle: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! *(Chorlton the Dragon let Walter Winkle have it; the statue once again goes flying into the air. It shatters on the ground in slow motion, Cut to a moment later, the ball explodes into dust. From outer space, we see the world again engulfed in a beam, and the French lovers are changed back to human form, followed by the Eskimo and the Japanese man. This last is left naked, still on his table and hunched over his plate. The cop on the street corner is next—he is still sleeping despite everything that has happened. Cut to finally seen standing atop a pile of them, her arms raised in triumph.) *Chorlton the Dragon: Oh yeah! Little old man! *(Her legs begin to wobble, and the effect spreads upwards to her chest and shoulders. Her arms are next, followed by her face and head. A hole opens above her belt, and a shaft of blinding white light emerges; the same happens to her shoulder. More holes appear in her foot, her arm, and her other shoulder, then all over her body. Camera shifts to roof level as a flash of light silently expands from the street below and engulfs the entire screen.) *(Cut to the Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem, CT Masks, Scooby Doo and the Gang, knocked out on the pavement. The blast bathes them in an infernal glare, then fades. Normal street sounds resume as they come around.) *George: Wha...Wh-wh-wh-where am I? *Abgail: Hey, what was that? *Colin: That, my friends, is the sound of applause! *(From the main city all the way to the desert, everyone on Earth is celebrating and cheering.) *(Another officer walks into view, with his head down. He drags a chain behind him.) *Capatain Clements (from o.c.): And I would've succeeded if it hadn't been for you blasted meddling nosey kids! *Shaggy Rogers: And Scooby-Doo! *Scooby-Doo: Yeah! (Scooby giggles) *Rule: Blasted meddling nosey kids! you've ruined a perfect million dollar operation! *(The villains are pulled into view, handcuffed to the other end of the chain, during Rule' line. She is the last to appear. Camera shifts to their perspective, looking back at the mayhem by the hole in the wall.) *Walter Winkle: You haven't seen the last of me! I'll be back! I'll get you this time, CT Masks! *Rule: Oh, shut up! *(The paddy wagon doors slam shut. Cut to outside the barred window, the villains poking their heads up into it, as the wagon roars off.) *George (from o.c.): Chorlton saved us! (Back to them.) *Colin: But...where is she? *(A scrap of orange cloth with a black stripe flutter to the ground in front of them. hey gasp in shock and sadness, realizing their dragon is dead.) *Colin, George, Abigail: Chorlton! *Abigail: Oh, no! She 'sploded! *George: But fucking why? *Colin: I guess she was unstable, and the blast broke her down into her original ingredients. *George: She was bad after all. (starting to cry) We were the ones who were good. *(The CT Masks gasp in disbelief and hang their heads.) *Clifford: (from o.c.) Now hear this! (Back to them) *(They look up, their faces shining again. Cut to Clifford) *Clifford: This bastard crime crook isn't going to deceive us anymore! *Colin, Abgail, George: Yay! CT Masks i'll shouting with hooray! Cause in the day, are we saved the night! *(CT Masks celebrates for a bit and flies off. Scene tranisition. Cut to the exterior of the house and zoom in slowly.) *Sheriff: (from inside house) Exellecnt, show kids. *(Cut to inside, Sheriff by videophone with Scooby Doo and the Gang, Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem and CT Masks) *Sheriff (on videophone): See lane safe p.m. delighted well jolly grateful! *Fred Jones: Oh, it was nothing, Sheriff! *Sheriff (on videophone): Only thing is the Winkle, escaped, (Cut to Fred Jones, he continues o.c.) when the police went to pick him up he completely disappeared. *Fred Jones: Mmm. I feeling he'll be back Sheriff. But, we'll be ready. Hey. Daphne! *Sheriff (on videophone): Bye joe Daphne, I'll drink for that! *Daphne Blake: I'll get the drink, Fred. (Daphne spinning, and stop to stumbles about.) *Fred Jones: And Daphne. *Daphne Blake: Yes Fred. *Fred Jones: Shaken not stirred. *(The phone rings.) *Aggie Wilkins (over hotline): Bad news, Janice. Seems there was a not mix-up at school. *Ken Rogers (over hotline): The A’s and B's didn’t belong to you. You got F’s. *Aggie Wilkins (over hotline): We’re so not proud of you. *Janice: Does that mean I can not stay in Newcastle?! *Aggie Wilkins (over hotline): As long as, you don't promise to not come visit us more often. *Janice: NOOOOOOOOOOO! I mean, YEEEEEEESSSSSSSS! *Floyd Pepper: (panicked breathing) *Animal (from o.c.): I CAN GO! I CAN GO! *Shaggy Rogers: If those grades weren’t mine, who’s the poor sap who got all A’s and B's? *Colin (from o.c.): A’s and B's? (Cut to him.) But how is that possible?! *Ma Hatfield: You are ungrounded for the rest of the year, young man. *Pa Hatfield: And that means dates. *Colin: Oh I can hardly wait! The girls of Newcastle will be win without me! *Velma Dinkley: Oh, I get it! Well, now! I wouldn't! (laughs) say that! (laughs) *(Shaggy, Fred, Velma, Daphne laughs) *(Fade back to the Dr. Teeth Jones sequence, where the Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem enter the temple.) *Narrator: And that was our big adventure. The villains founded their daddies and we all gots to go home and have fried bologna sandwiches. Expect Animal, 'cause he gots teeth. *(Animal, wearing a viking helmet, rides on Floyd Pepper's back. They climb and grab the icon as before, but this time, Animal got a hold of it.) *Narrator: But if you think thing went back to the way they was before, you're wrong, 'cause now, thanks to Animal, they was even better. *(CT Masks begin pounding on the villains. while being pummeled by George.) *Narrator: For once you did something wrong. You're bad guys at last. *(On the end of this line, the Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem get ready to deliver one final blow.) *Narrator: That won't be necessary. *Scooby-Doo: Holy, Scooby-Dooby-Doo, Birdman! *(Scooby-Doo gets winks and fade into the black.) *(The standard heart closing screen comes up. This consists of a pulsating background of concentric red, white and blue hearts, against which the flash into view: Dr. Teeth, Lips, Animal, Zoot, Janice, Floyd Pepper, all smiling and ready to charge. Gold stars rain down behind them, as they will in most future uses of this shot.) *Narrator: Well, that's about all the time we have, the day is saved, thanks to Dr. Teeth, and the Electric, Mayhem. *(And then zoom-out into the "Shires' DR. TEETH AND The Electric Mayhem" title card, a continute firework explosion and the title card stay on-screen all the way through. Screen cuts to black.) *(Closing theme music plays as the credits start to roll with with Scooby and the Gang, Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem and CT Masks are running.) *(Fade to mid-credits scene; when fade in the clips, Forest, day. Old Bird grabs the purple Anubis Emerald floating in front of him as the background turns black. He then slowly looks away.) *(Cut to Ken Rogers and Old Bird sitting on the chairs.) *Old Bird: And as for you Ken Rogers, you have proved yourself to be a heinous criminal and a disgrace to the noble profession of acting. I sentence you to 99 years, and I suggest that you use your time behind bars wisely. *Ken Rogers: I shall. *(Cut to Amusement Park) *Ken Rogers (singing): Cartoon friends and funny faces! *Pa Hatfield (singing): Jinx and those little “meece” he chases! *Ma Hatfield (singing): Ant Hill Mob, the Wacky Racers! *Aggie Wilkins (singing): That is all on TV. *Ken Rogers (singing): Are friends with Fred who yells out, Yabba Dabba Dabba Doo! *Aggie Wilkins (singing): Bosom Buddy Barney too, *Ken Rogers (singing): And Scooby Doo, where are you? *Scooby Doo: That's Me! *Colin (singing): I love that mumblin' bear! *Abigail (singing): I laugh at him until I hurt. *George (singing): And when it's Banana Splits. You don't eat them for dessert! *Dr. Teeth (singing): Bristle Hound is not a stranger, He saves Lambsy when in danger. *Floyd Pepper (singing): Yogi Bear outsmarts the ranger *Lips (singing): That is all on TV. *Janice: Fer sure! *Zoot (singing): Are friends are happy and that is all on TV. *Animal: TV! TV! *Old Bird (singing): Cartoon friends and funny faces! *Fred Jones (singing): Jinx and those little “meece” he chases! *Daphne Blake (singing): Ant Hill Mob, the Wacky Racers! *Fred Jones (singing): That is all on TV. *Old Bird (singing): Are friends with Fred who yells out! *Velma Dinkley (singing): Yabba Dabba Dabba Doo! *Old Bird (singing): Bosom Buddy Barney too! *Shaggy Rogers: Scooby Doo, where are you? *Scooby Doo: Right here! *Old Bird (singing): I love that mumblin' bear! I laugh at him until I hurt. *Daphne Blake (singing): And when it's Banana Splits. You don't eat them for dessert! *Velma Dinkley (singing): Bristle Hound is not a stranger, He saves Lambsy when in danger. Yogi Bear outsmarts the ranger. *Old Bird (singing): That is all on TV. *Shaggy, Fred, Velma, Daphne (singing): Are friends are happy and that is all on TV. *Old Bird (singing): That is all on TV. *(Last mid-credit scene; all cheering) *Ken Rogers: Thank you. Thank you. Well, it seems I didn't need the West End after all. Just. captive audience. *(cheering continues) *Old Bird: What am I like? Guards, lock me up! Oh, wait, you have. (Chuckles) *(When fade out the clips, as continued roll the end credits. During the credits, portions of "When Can I See You Again?” and "Let it Go" be heard. Fade out.) *(After the end credits, George the Dragon, and tied down with ropes at night.) *George the Dragon: This is the first time, I've been to the stupid blocked, by did you know by Dancing Queen! (He farts.) Holy shit YES!!! *(The Jim Henson Company logo The still version. The closing variant is closing theme.) *(Shires Animation Studios logo: The shorter version. The closing variant is closing theme.) *(Shires 2011 logo: The long version of the 2011 CGI castle. The closing variant is closing theme.) *(Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer 2012 logo: the still version. The closing variant is silent) [[Category:Transcripts] Category:Movie scripts